degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
This Is How We Do It
This Is How We Do It is the ninth episode of Season 13, which will be the premiere on MTV Canada, a sister channel of MuchMusic, as well as the fall premiere on TeenNick. Main Plot Student Council President Drew wants to make sure everyone has a positive year after the devastating loss of Adam. But it is easier said than done when he's battling insomnia. Sub Plot Zoë is about to tackle her greatest role yet: 'Zoë Rivas, Degrassi Student'. But when you grow up on a film set, how do you know what is cool in the real world? Third Plot Alli wants to spend her senior year with her best friends, but when Leo flies to be by her side, it will take some convincing for the group to accept him as her new boyfriend. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song This Is How We Do It by Montell Jordan. *This marks the first time in Season 13 that episodes will air at the same time in the US and Canada (9pm EST/6pm PST). *This would mark the first episode to be aired on MTV Canada (source) as Degrassi is moving from it's sister channel MuchMusic. *This episode was originally called "Creep" by Radiohead. *Jack is mentioned by Snake, and it is revealed that he watches West Drive. *In this episode, Zoe Rivas is revealed to be dyslexic. *This marks the first appearance of Mrs. Rivas. *This marks the start of the retconned 2013-14 school year. *This marks the beginning of Alli and Leo's second relationship. *This marks the second time Mr. Perino got coffee spilled on his shirt. The first was in Crazy Little Thing Called Love. *Alli mentions K.C. when he brought a gun to school in Heart Like Mine (2). She also mentions Connor stealing panties from Season 11 and Eli crashing his car in Season 10. |-| Gallery= 1186086 672683106075720 2073206060 n.png 13b-first-day-for-clare.jpg Im-loving-clare-13b.jpg Degrassi-13B-Clare.png 13B-VP Clare.png Aww-jonnor.png I-love-her.png Immy-is-bored.png Traya-13b.png D-E-G-R-A-S-S-I.png Welcome-Back-Degrassi.png So-excited-for-new-year.png New-year-Degrassi.png 13b-Mayles.jpg Oh-zoe.jpg Uh-oh zoe.jpg Oh-no-she-didn't.jpg Everybody-shocked.jpg 1209218_676154592395238_1234814457_n.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0022.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0023.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0031.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0033.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0067.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0086.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0093.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0098.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0114.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0122.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0127.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0137.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0143.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0161.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0181.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0196.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0678.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0704.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h18m15s252.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *TeenNick Promo: Are you ready to get schooled? *MTV Canada Promo *TeenNick: Degrassi's Back |-| Cast= Regular Cast *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoe Rivas *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa (phone call) *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas *Alex Harrouch as Leo *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres (photos only) *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch This Is How We Do It on MTV Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes